Talk:Transcription Seal: Izanagi
Awakening Rinnegan After he had used this jutsu, and lost the eyesight of his right Mangekyo, he awakened Rinnegan in both his eyes. How? Can someone explain it to me? Gerisama (talk) 09:42, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Rinnegan either does not care if your eye is blind in that eye or he had spare eyes around. Which was probably true considering those technically weren't his original eyes either.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 09:44, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Or Hash stuff eventually reverses the blindness, just like that most likely is the reason for which Obito hasn't gone blind, not to mention it also buffs Kotoamatsukami etc. Hash is pretty much a cure for everything--Elveonora (talk) 12:53, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, it kinda makes sense. Indra descendants have the perfect eyes, but they have 'normal' bodies. With the Asura descendant's 'body', the eyes have a good 'host' to maintain them... and I think I phrased that badly. Atrix471 (talk) 12:59, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::It says that he used a clone instead of the real body, so the clone lost the eye but the real Madara didn't, but how he did that i don't know.--Hunter4522 (talk) 16:46, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::Madara's dead body had a time activated Izanagi, and after he was brought back, he made a clone, the clone would still have a blinded eye, and how Madara made the clone dead so Tobirama wouldn't notice is beyond me. Omnibender - Talk - 17:36, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Merge Should we merge two Transcription Seal into a page and, Amaterasu and Izanagi will become its variants.--Salamancc (talk) 18:08, June 18, 2014 (UTC) I actually support this. Should just make a Transcription seal page, detail what both have in common and have descriptions of variants. --J spencer93 (talk) 18:31, June 19, 2014 (UTC) : No. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 18:57, June 19, 2014 (UTC) just a flat no. no talking about the relevancy of having two pages of a single paragraph when both are the same application of a technique just using a different jutsu to embed? makes sense--J spencer93 (talk) 05:51, June 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually, the Amaterasu variant's information comes from the databook and this article was created based on that info assumption. Still, it's good idea to merge those two articles into one but it's better to not doing that. No problem for me. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 10:55, June 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I am aware of that, but the information from that book is getting more and more inaccurate. also, just because it was in that book does not add strength to not merging them, but really it does not help it either. Honestly for simplicity and common sensewise merging them still seems better. Detailing how the transcription seal lets you seal a jutsu inside of a sharingan to be cast later under a specific circumstance and then add a section detailing both occurrences would remove two single paragraph variants of the same jutsu from this site. And it has been done before with other jutsus. --J spencer93 (talk) 00:26, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Merge Part 2 I say we should merge this page under Izanagi, like we do Flapping Chidori under the regular Chidori page, with a subsection title. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 04:28, March 16, 2015 (UTC) : It should be merged with Transcription Seal: Amaterasu under the page of Transcription Seal. Then, Amaterasu and this technique will be variants of technique.--Salamancc (talk) 15:09, March 16, 2015 (UTC) It shouldn't be merged at all let alone be merged under the transcription seal page. Then Izanagi is a technique on its own. Same with Amaterasu, so yeah....no.--Minamoto15 (talk) 18:56, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Ehm, thy're two different techniques? If anything, they should be merged under "Transcription Seal", but then again, we only have the databook stuff for the Amaterasu Seal, not for the Izanagi one. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:00, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Ehm, Izanagi on its own is a technique therefore deserves its own separate article. If anything, the transcription seal version should be the variant if you're sooo dead set on merging it, not the other way around. I don't even know how what you're suggesting makes any sense. I'd appreciate an explanation though. I'm sure you have one, Seel :)--Minamoto15 (talk) 22:44, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Ehm, I'm not saying that they should be merged. I'm actually against it. I'm just saying that, since this technique and Izanagi itself are two different techniques, they shouldn't be merged. If anything gets merged, it should be this technique and the Amaterasu version. But since we have databook stats for the Amaterasu version only, I doubt it would be good to merge them. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:59, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::FFS Seel I have a hard time understanding you sometimes :D In any event, I take back my previous couple comments. I wholeheartedly agree now. Not sure why the databook stats for "Amaterasu TS" matter in this case though. Couldn't we just include it in a Transcription Seal merged article?--Minamoto15 (talk) 01:14, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::Maybe it's because my German somewhat influences my English sentences. The stats matter because if we merge them and add the stats in the infobox, it would seem as if those stats are true for both, TS Amaterasu and TS Izanagi, which isn't true. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:28, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Dojutsu? Isn't this, along with what Itachi did, a Mangekyo Sharingan ability? Because that's what I get from both Mangastream & Mangareader versions. Patsoumas1995 (talk) 20:38, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Itachi's technique wasn't called a kekkei genkai in the databook entry detailing it. Omnibender - Talk - 21:34, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :: But the actual manga overrides the guidebooks. And the manga states that it actually is a dojutsu, right? Patsoumas1995 (talk) 01:01, June 19, 2014 (UTC) BZ did say that it was a MS ability to put timers on techniques. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 01:25, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :::He compared it to what Itachi did with Amaterasu and Sasuke. That technique only had its actual working divulged in the databook. The dōjutsu part is clearly referring to the jutsu that is being put on a timer, in this case, Izanagi. Omnibender - Talk - 01:39, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :::: No, he said that the Magekyo Sharinga has the ability to put store jutsu (like it happened with Izanagi, Amaterasu, and Kotoamatsukami) and put a timer on their eyes. It's what the Transcription Seal does, not Izanagi. Patsoumas1995 (talk) 11:16, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::The translation differs there, I think. Please wait for me to translate the chapter to clear things up. :) • Seelentau 愛 議 11:52, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so it seems this (and Itachi's version) is indeed a Mangekyō Sharingan jutsu. The raw says "The Mangekyō Sharingan is able to prepare a technique in the eye with a temporal difference". • Seelentau 愛 議 11:17, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Transcription Seal: Kotoamatsukami Didn't Itachi rig Shisui's technique so that it would activate only in certain conditions like this one? If so, what about creating a Transcription Seal: Kotoamatsukami page? Or, even better, create a page to link all the kinds of Transcription Seal since it's basically the same ability?--JOA20 (talk) 19:24, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :Hmmm, I wonder. First of all, Madara didn't seal the Izanagi in someone else's eye, but his own. Itachi did the same, so... I don't know, there's something not fitting here, but I can't name it >.< • Seelentau 愛 議 19:40, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, I have it: Itachi didn't seal a technique in Shisui's eye. The technique was already there. Itachi only rigged the technique... or so. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:41, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Guess you're right. It still sounds interesting, but better wait for a databook or anything of the sort.--JOA20 (talk) 19:43, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :::But then wouldn't this page also not be merited as well? I mean, regular Sharingan can be used to cast Izanagi, and Madara himself had the technique, this was clear. Omnibender - Talk - 19:52, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::I... have no idea. I can't even think of a way someone can seal a jutsu. I mean, would the jutsu have to be activated before sealing it or what? No clue. In cases like this, it's the best to wait. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:00, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::You just put it on a timer, or a condition like "if x, then y" I guess. Omnibender - Talk - 23:06, June 19, 2014 (UTC) No Seelentau; Madara used the seal on himself but Itachi sealed it into Sasuke's eyes. Pesa123456789 (talk) 14:51, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :That's what I said. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:39, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Merge Why don't we merge both transcription seals into one page, with the two known variations detailed there? Both are really short and just variants of the same jutsu. Actually not even variants, its the same jutsu but sealing different techniques.--J spencer93 (talk) 06:14, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :There's been a discussion about it above. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:58, September 19, 2015 (UTC) oops. Somehow missed that last night.--J spencer93 (talk) 16:45, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Mangekyou Technique? What's the evidence? Especially since Izanagi isn't--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:29, January 1, 2018 (UTC) : Black Zetsu says it… Chapter 681, page 13.--User talk:JOA2021:33, January 1, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you, that's what references are for :D--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:21, January 3, 2018 (UTC)